


Helping Hands

by SIGMASVT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Help, Hotel Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Threesome, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGMASVT/pseuds/SIGMASVT
Summary: In which Wonwoo wants to show his love for his boyfriend but, he isn't experienced. He needs help. And a helping hand he shall receive.





	1. Planting the Seed

Wonwoo loved Soonyoung. He really did. He was beautiful in every possible way. From his body to his mind, even his abilities. Wonwoo could not get enough of his perfect boyfriend. It didn’t help that he was in a group with him and he literally got paid to spend all of his time with his boyfriend. He got paid to see the blinding smile, to hear the laugh he adored.

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan’s voice tears Wonwoo from his thoughts, “if you stare at Soonyoung any longer I think he might actually break.” Soonyoung picks up on the conversation letting out a giggle before turning to his boyfriend and smiling at him. He smiled looking at his lover before walking over to sit on Wonwoo’s lap leaning his head back onto Wonwoo’s chest.

The sight of his boyfriend so calm and relaxed on his chest was enough to make Wonwoo coo. “God, I love you” Wonwoo mutters into Soonyoung’s head before kissing the hair and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend who pulls Wonwoo’s arms tighter around is body. Wonwoo sees Jeonghan fake gag.

“I know Jisoo and I are grossly cute, but you guys are just down right disgusting” Jeonghan deadpans leaning into his boyfriend’s arms.

Soonyoung laughs, “I love you too,” he whispers looking up at Wonwoo who smiles down at his stunning boyfriend. Wonwoo kisses his boyfriend and smiles in contentment leaning tightly into the hug.

“Gross, no PDA, let’s get back to work” Woozi says with Seungcheol trailing close behind, the older of the two just laughs hitting his boyfriend’s butt lightly as he walks into the room.

“God, this group is so gay” Mingyu notes with a laugh as he looks around at his bandmates coddling their boyfriends. He was SO single.

“So are you, now come on let’s go through this one more time and everyone can go home and do whatever they like with their boyfriends” Woozi promises dramatically clapping his hands encouraging everyone to get to work. With one final kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, Soonyoung stands up with Wonwoo following shortly behind hitting his boyfriend’s butt earning him a playful glare.

-

After one more run through the choreography, all the boys found themselves taking the worlds quickest showers before dressing in comfortable clothes and heading to company cars waiting for them. Wonwoo settled into the car beside his boyfriend who leaned his head onto his shoulder lazily scrolling through his instagram.

“So, I was thinking” Soonyoung stars which makes Wonwoo slightly nervous so he just smirks to alleviate his nerves.

“That’s a first” he jokes and Soonyoung leans up and playfully hits his shoulder.

“I’m serious, and listen carefully before the others start showing up” Soonyoung looks up at Wonwoo and suddenly Wonwoo’s anxieties were back after seeing the serious features on his boyfriend’s face.

“So I know this isn’t really something you should plan, but with our weird schedules and hectic lives I think we should plan it” he pauses and looks up making sure he still has Wonwoo’s attention, “I really want to have sex with you.”

Wonwoo almost chokes. He was expecting a lot of things, maybe he was going to be dumped or even asked for a break, but being asked for sex was not on the list of things he was expecting. Soonyoung notes the paleness of his boyfriend’s face and the clear nerves that are visible.

“If you don’t want to we don’t have to, I just don’t know, I thought maybe you wanted to, I guess I was wrong I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you weren’t ready-” Soonyoung rambles and Wonwoo cuts him off with a kiss.

“I am ready, I really do love you, I was just shocked that is all, we haven’t done that before you know” Wonwoo mumbles the last part looking down at his boyfriend’s face.

“You don’t have to have sex with me just because you love me, I want you to actually want it to you know” Soonyoung hurries out apparently only hearing a fraction of Wonwoo’s spiel.

“I actually want this too you know, I just didn’t want to rush you into anything you didn’t want” Wonwoo says grabbing his boyfriend’s face into his hands rubbing over his cheeks softly with his thumbs.

Wonwoo looks down at his boyfriend with a soft smile trying to offer some comfort to the clearly anxious boy sat in front of him. His smile clearly seems to melt away Soonyoung’s anxieties. Soonyoung visibly relaxes.

“The boys are coming” Soonyoung says looking over Wonwoo’s shoulder who releases his hold on the other’s face. “I hate that we have to plan this, but we can start moving forward with making a plan” Soonyoung offers quickly pecking his boyfriend before the door opens and others start piling in to the vehicle.

“Woah woah woah, chill with the PDA” Joshua says entering the van and heading to bucket seat in the front.

“Stop grabbing your boyfriend’s ass in the middle of practice and we will talk” Wonwoo jokes putting his arm back around his boyfriend’s shoulders as Joshua turns bright red.

After a few seconds of silence from Joshua’s embarrassment, Mingyu gets into the van and gets in the back sitting beside Wonwoo. He immediately sits on his phone leaning his head onto Wonwoo’s shoulder as Jeonghan fills the last available seat in the van.

“My god, I am so tired” Mingyu groans out with a yawn and Soonyoung sighs, “me too” he snuggles further into Wonwoo wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist.

After the van got moving, it wasn’t long before Wonwoo had not one but two sleeping koalas clinging onto him leaving him comfortably positioned for quick nap for the remainder of the two hour ride they had to their hotel that they are staying in for their concert.


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wonwoo internally struggles through the planning process and Mingyu just wants to be helpful.
> 
> Soonyoung is willing to learn.

Wonwoo would never have never expected his first time to be this planned. Sitting at the small dinner table in his and Soonyoung’s hotel room seemed too planned and forced for Wonwoo’s taste. They each sat with their lists of concerts typed out on their phone, however embarrassing it may be, it needed to be discussed.

“Okay, I really don’t know what I am doing” Soonyoung nervously chuckles,”porn can only help so much.” Wonwoo sighs shuffling closer to his boyfriend grabbing the nervous boy’s hands.

“It’s okay, I don’t either” Wonwoo reminds smiling comfortingly at his boyfriend.

“Okay, let me make this clear real quick though, I really love you and I want this to be good for you but I would much rather not be the one doing the fucking” Soonyoung lets out in one quick breath.

“Good, because it would feel way better for me knowing I could do that for you” Wonwoo says letting go of his boyfriend’s hands and leaning back into his seat and thinking of his own concerns.

“Okay, first, we are going to need lube and condoms, how do we go about getting them” Soonyoung asks looking at his phone with his questions neatly typed out in a list.

“Well, I don’t think we can really go get them ourselves with this tour being on such heavy manager following” Soonyoung nods at this statement squinting at his phone thinking of the possibilities.

After a few seconds of the silence of thinking, their door burst open and Mingyu barges in. He smiles at the two who flush red as if they have been caught doing something. They weren’t. Just planning it, which seemed more awkward in Wonwoo’s mind.

“Is everything okay, you two are acting weird” Mingyu asks as the goes to their mini fridge looking through it, “ugh, no one has food” he groans out.

“Yep, everything is fine,” Soonyoung rushes bring to put his arm over his phone, “you really need to learn to knock.”

“Why, this room is making the hallway wreak of virginity, my chances of walking into something weird were slim” Mingyu jokes finally finding a bottle of some random soda, “what’s that, Soonie?”

Mingyu walks over without even hesitating and grabbing Soonyoung’s phone reading through it with a neutral face as Soonyoung becomes so embarrassed. Soonyoung goons leaning his head into his arms on top of the table. Wonwoo looses his calm face he once had to reach for the phone that Mingyu sighed at it before tossing it at Wonwoo taking a drink of his soda.

“I have condoms and lube you guys can have, the managers will be out for meetings all tomorrow night, that’ll be your best time” Mingyu says sitting on the couch and grabbing his own phone.

“Why the hell do you have condoms and lube with you, you’re the only single one in this group” Soonyoung asks barely lifting his head to reach and grab his phone back from his boyfriend’s hands.

“I’m single, but I still have a sex life” Mingyu pauses, “well recently I don’t, but a man can dream.”  
“We don’t know what we are doing” Wonwoo laughs lifting himself from the seat and grabbing his boyfriend pulling him up so that Wonwoo could sit with Soonyoung on his lap.

Wonwoo pulled Soonyoung in and pressed his nose into the older’s neck. Soonyoung cuddled into the arms for comfort leaning his own head back tilting slightly into his boyfriend. Mingyu just looked at the two with a knowing smirk.

“Clearly” he laughs out and Soonyoung groans again turning back to the red shade he just got rid of.

“Wait, can I ask a question” Soonyoung shoots his head up and Mingyu just nods like it is nothing though Wonwoo is freaking out over the next words that could leave his boyfriend’s mouth.

“What is the best way to like prep or open someone up” Soonyoung asks genuinely interested in learning, this causes Wonwoo to nearly choke.

“Why the hell are you asking him that” Wonwoo whines leaning even further into Soonyoung’s neck.

“Woah, no way, Wonwoo is a bottom” Mingyu asks baffled, “man I owe Seungkwan twenty bucks.”

“No, you most certainly do not, I am not a bottom” Wonwoo rushes so embarrassed at the direction of this conversation, “just answer my question then you can leave” Soonyoung redirects the conversation back to him.

“Okay, so honestly it’s best to put a lot of lube on one finger, like the full finger and make sure it is warm or you will be so uncomfortable at first,” Wonwoo groans, “then you kind of just start slow pumping in and out until you feel ready for two.”

At this point Mingyu has resorted to using his hands for demonstration, “could you not create a visual with your hands,” Wonwoo pleads.

“Would you rather I use your boyfriend” Mingyu smirks and it takes everything in Wonwoo to not pounce on him.

“I will kill you,” Wonwoo reminds and Mingyu just laughs and puts his hands up in defense.

“Babe, this visual actually is helping us know what to do” Soonyoung reminds before turning to Mingyu, “continue.”

“Okay, so once you get two fingers in you kind of just need to pump into his ass a bit before he is ready for you to kind of scissor your fingers and actually move more” at this Mingyu pauses for a demonstration and Wonwoo groans.

“Oh my god, that looks like it is going to feel so good” Soonyoung gasps and Wonwoo is sure his face is permanently red at this point.

“Stop telling him what our sex life is going to be like” Wonwoo pleads trying to hide his red face from Mingyu.

“Why, Soonyoung literally came to me when he first gave you head with a dildo in hand ready to practice, why is this any weirder” Mingyu pushes and Wonwoo groans at his boyfriend’s openness and desire to learn, “plus, I literally was there when Seungkwan and Vernon had their first time.”

“You were there” Wonwoo asks, shocked that two of his best friends would do such a thing.

“Yeah, I kind of served as” Mingyu pauses lifting his fingers for quotation marks, “ a set of 'helping hands.’”

“Wait that is a good idea,” Soonyoung stands up dramatically, “you should help us!”

At this Wonwoo stands up with his face beat red. He was so shocked that his boyfriend could even come up with such an idea. He gets Mingyu was like Seventeen’s universal threesome option, but this was their first time!

“Absolutely not,” Wonwoo exclaims and Mingyu laughs, “I mean I am down if both of you are on board, I can be pretty helpful, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo stood with one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead trying to rub away the headache sure to come from this conversation. Wonwoo feels his boyfriend reach his arm around to his back to rub light circles. As nice as it feels, Wonwoo can’t help but think of the fact that Soonyoung has no shame.

He just asked Mingyu to help out for the first time.

“Come on, he has already seen me with a dildo in my mouth, and he has seen both of us naked” Soonyoung deadpans as if they were talking about what to have for dinner tonight.

Soonyoung sighs and grabs both of his boyfriend’s hands and looks out so that he can make eye contact with his boyfriend with a comforting smile. “It’s different, I don’t want others to see you in that way, they should be special for us.”

“I’m going to go, just let me know” Mingyu offers before standing up and leaving the room so that the couple can have their moment.

“We will, thank you Mingyu” Soonyoung smiles gratefully before looking back at Wonwoo who was exasperated.

“Look, our first time together can only be so great and plus if we have this help then the next time when it is just us, we will be more experienced and actually make it more enjoyable for just the two of us” Soonyoung offers and Wonwoo sighs, “plus Mingyu is the least likely to judge us for anything that happens.”

Wonwoo knew he was right, he also couldn’t deny that Mingyu was attractive and it would be something that would make his first time more comfortable and informative. “We don’t have to, I just think it should be an idea that is out there.” Soonyoung smiles before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek before moving into his lips.

“Okay, let’s do it” Wonwoo smiles at his boyfriend, “if anyone can help us, it would be Mingyu.”

Soonyoung smiles excitedly before clapping and jumping into his boyfriends arms wrapping them around Wonwoo’s neck. “Yay, this will really be so good for all of us,” Soonyoung pauses his mini speech with a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips, “I’ll go let him know.”

Soonyoung kisses his boyfriend one more time with a smile before hurrying out into the hall. As the door is shutting Wonwoo hears his boyfriend running down the hall while yelling after Mingyu.

Wonwoo has no idea what will come from this. With one final sigh he lays in his bed and waits for his boyfriend to return to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a MESS!! But I have never been in this situation so we will just plan it is realistic lol
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you would like from this in the future.


	3. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which ish actually goes down.

Wonwoo trails kisses down Soonyoung’s neck. Light airy kisses that left Soonyoung smiling softly. Wonwoo was stood behind him with his hands placed tightly on Soonyoung’s hips. This was his grounding technique. He was snapped back into the moment as he felt an arm rubbing lightly along his arm.

Mingyu was there. This was weird. Well sort of. After Soonyoung returned the night before from Mingyu he gave Wonwoo the best blowjob of his life reassuring him of how amazing this would be and how good it will be. Needless to say Wonwoo felt at ease with the situation.

“You guys ready” Mingyu asks leaning forward so that his breath was able to hit the back of Soonyoung’s neck.

“Of course,” Soonyoung says turning around so that he was facing the two guys with a smile and his arms around Wonwoo’s neck.

Mingyu smiled at the two softly, he had been trying hard to keep things as soft and simple for Wonwoo and Soonyoung as he possibly could. The smile was enough to encourage Wonwoo to take the next step and lean in to begin kissing his boyfriend. Soonyoung leaned into the kiss enjoying the feeling of Wonwoo’s soft yet slightly chapped lips on his own.

“At any point just remember if either of you become uncomfortable just say the word and everything will stop” Mingyu reminds softly before tilting his head and leaning in lightly so that he would have access to Soonyoung’s neck. That was a previously agreed on area that Mingyu could kiss. And yes, Wonwoo was keeping track.

As Wonwoo opened his mouth a bit more Soonyoung immediately took advantage of the access and let his mouth explore his boyfriend’s. Mingyu kissed on Soonyoung’s collarbone lightly and he felt Soonyoung shudder with a slight gasp at the contact. Wonwoo smiled, almost proud at Mingyu for finding the sensitive spot that left Soonyoung breathless.

At the sudden disconnect of their mouths, Wonwoo used this as a chance to push his boyfriend into the bed so that he was sitting looking at the two boys with a dopey smile. Wonwoo took only one second to coo at the adorable sight staring back at him.

“Okay, I hope you guys are fine with moving fast, but I’m going to take Soonyoung’s shirt off if that is alright” Mingyu offered and Wonwoo just smiled at his boyfriend nodding in sync with Soonyoung.

Mingyu got on his knees on the bed and maneuvered himself so that he was sat behind Soonyoung. He leans in and places a light kiss behind his ear before grabbing the bottom of Soonyoung’s shirt and lifting it up. Mingyu threw the shirt somewhere off to the side and put his hands on either side Soonyoung’s hips. This slight contact made Soonyoung shutter with his eyes closing and a smile finding its way to his lips. Wonwoo could not explain why he found this so arousing, he just did.

“Isn’t he pretty, Wonwoo” Mingyu lightly breathed out as he kissed on Soonyoung’s neck, Wonwoo just smiled melting at the sight.

“So pretty,” he whispers before leaning in to meet his boyfriend’s lips and quickly blending theirs together.

He lightly sucks on his boyfriends bottom lip which caused Soonyoung to open his mouth and Wonwoo couldn’t help but to push his tongue a bit further. Soonyoung applied just as much force in return. After a few moments of relative consistency in motions Wonwoo feels Soonyoung groan into the kiss. Upon looking down he sees Mingyu still kissing all around his neck but now with his fingers twirling around his nipple. Wonwoo just smirks before using his right hand to reach to the available nipple and twirling around it with his pointer finger. Soonyoung aches his back and pushing his chest closer to Wonwoo. Wonwoo just smiles and pinches his nipple before moving down so he was on his knees in front of his boyfriend.

With one light kiss on his chest he smiles looking up at his boyfriend who was already so red from such little contact. Soonyoung appeared breathless in the most beautiful way that made Wonwoo just want to take a picture for all future masturbation material. While still making eye contact, Wonwoo moved his face to were his hand was still placed on his nipple. He smirks sticking his tongue out slightly licking a bit being sure to breathe fairly onto his sensitive boyfriend.

“That was hot” Wonwoo hears Mingyu say and Soonyoung just giggles at the boy’s words as Wonwoo begins to lick all around the bud. Occasionally he would flick his tongue over the bud and pinch lightly to get Soonyoung back to his breathless state.

“Man, so sensitive” Mingyu offers as he places a hand on Soonyoung’s thigh, Wonwoo just giggled.

“Watch this,” he says as he leans forward stopping what he was doing and turning his attention to Soonyoung’s pants. He unbuttons them and pulls lightly so that Soonyoung knew to lift his ass up slightly.

Wonwoo become momentarily distracted upon seeing his boyfriend in lace panties. He groans at the sight and feels his dick twitch in excitement. “I told you he’d love them, Soonie” Mingyu offers still watching Wonwoo intently. “So beautiful” Wonwoo mutters as he pulls his boyfriends pants down his legs until his able to pull them off completely to admire the beauty that was Soonyoung.

Wonwoo puts a hand on each of his boyfriend’s thighs and grips them lightly pushing them apart leaving enough space for him. He leans to the inner bit of Soonyoung’s thigh. He extends his tongue a bit and licks a tiny stripe and he hears Soonyoung hiss realizing what Wonwoo was doing. Wonwoo pulled his tongue away and blew a bit of air on the wet bit of skin. At this feeling Soonyoung closes his legs slightly around Wonwoo’s head with a groan.

“Wow~” Mingyu mutters, immediately grabbing Soonyoung’s hips and pulling him back so that his ass pressed against Mingyu’s already hard dick. This caused Mingyu to groan and Soonyoung to moan at the feeling of something against his ass. Those noises should’ve been illegal, it was so amazing for Wonwoo to hear in sync.

“Stand up, Soonie” Mingyu said and Wonwoo stood up and stepped back so that his boyfriend had room to stand up.

Soonyoung stood up immediately listening to the orders he received. Mingyu followed quickly behind and grabbed a bit of Soonyoung’s hair and pulling his head back lightly so that he was eye-to-eye with Mingyu. Mingyu smirked up at Wonwoo before kissing at Soonyoung with such power before pulling Soonyoung away with a loud lip smacking noise. Mingyu then push Soonyoung down lightly. Soonyoung took the hint and went to his knees in front of his boyfriend. Mingyu pushed his head lightly forwards into Wonwoo’s crotch, at this contact Wonwoo groaned pushing his dick forward.

“I think Soonie knows what to do here, knows how to use his mouth” Mingyu says before letting go of Soonyoung’s head and moving to Wonwoo’s side, “can I kiss you,” he asks and Wonwoo doesn’t even think before nodding and leaning in to Mingyu’s waiting lips.

Mingyu was a good kisser, like really good, like almost as good as Soonyoung (and that was saying something). Mingyu kisses with his whole being. He pushes his chest at Wonwoo’s body and grabs Wonwoo’s head with one hand and side of his neck with the other. Wonwoo was so distracted in the kiss he didn’t even realize Soonyoung had taken his pants and underwear off, he only realized this was the case when his boyfriends soft hand held his dick up towards his mouth.

“Hng~” Wonwoo groans as Soonyoung wastes no time moving his mouth onto the head of his dick. At the groan Mingyu pulls away and gets on his knees beside Soonyoung. Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s hand and puts in on Soonyoung’s head, this affectively pushes Soonyoung’s head further down the shaft of his dick. Mingyu just puts a hand on Wonwoo’s thigh and leans close to Soonyoung who is bobbing his head up and down Wonwoo’s dick.

Mingyu pulled Soonyoung off of Wonwoo’s dick but keeps his mouth hovering over the head. Mingyu leans in until the head of Wonwoo’s dick is between their mouths. With the head of his dick between them, he leans in until he doing the closest thing to making out you can do with a dick in between the two mouths. Wonwoo knew that this contact couldn’t be doing anything for either of them, but the feeling on his dick and the sight below him was the embodiment of heavenly.

“Shit,” Wonwoo groans out with eyes closed unknowingly putting his hand on Mingyu’s head and pushing them closer so there is more tongue attention on his dick. He feels Mingyu purposefully stick his tongue out more so that he is able to cause more pleasure.

Eventually Wonwoo opens his eyes and looks back down at the two before making eye contact with Mingyu. At this, Mingyu pulls Soonyoung’s head away, Soonyoung looks up at Wonwoo making eye contact and smiles comfortingly before patting his boyfriends thigh. Mingyu placed his mouth around the head of the dick and sucks lightly before pulling off with a pop due to the excess saliva. He again places his mouth around the head, but this time he goes down further. This whole time, neither Mingyu nor Soonyoung’s eyes left Wonwoo. He felt like he could come soon.

“The point of this is sex, I really don’t want to come from a blowjob and some sad nipple play” Wonwoo pouts before pulling Mingyu’s head away from his dick despite truly not wanting to, Mingyu just stands up and smiles.

“How about you take that shirt off, and I can get the stuff to make that happen” Mingyu offers and walks to the table behind Wonwoo, not after tapping the older’s butt lightly before. Of course Wonwoo obliges and by the time he turns around, with the lube and condom in hands, Wonwoo was completely naked and making out with his boyfriend again.

“You really are just a bunch of sad horny kids” Mingyu laughs and Soonyoung pulls away from Wonwoo with a pout, “just kidding, Soonie. Now how about you get on the bed, so Wonnie and I can prep you.”

Soonyoung smiles at the younger and kisses his boyfriend one more time before sitting down and leaning his weight onto his elbows slightly. While Mingyu was rolling the bottle a bit between his hands he nudges Wonwoo forward to Soonyoung. Wonwoo approaches his boyfriend and leans down and places several kisses up and down the sensitive part of his thighs, only breaking to let the panties pass where his mouth was. Once the panties were off Mingyu had the bottle open.

“Okay Wonwoo, do you want to do this, or do you want me to” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo couldn’t help but note how casual he was about the whole situation.

“You open him up, but I’ll finish” Wonwoo offers and sits beside his boyfriend on the bed, Mingyu looks at him with a smile, “just hold one of his legs up, it’ll feel better that way.”

Wonwoo hooks his hand behind Soonyoung’s knee, fully exposing his boyfriend to Mingyu. Soonyoung looked up at Wonwoo with nervous eyes, Wonwoo just leaned down and kissed his boyfriend while also placing his leg under his boyfriend’s head so he could have a bit more leverage.

Mingyu pours a decent amount of lube on his fingers and uses his other hand to rub it in to truly warm it up. At this he takes his finger and swipes it along the crack of Soonyoung’s ass. He presses lightly at the rim without pushing any further.

“You ready,” Mingyu asks and Soonyoung nods quickly before closing his eyes and reaching his hand out to hold Wonwoo’s free hand.

“Focus on me, baby, you’re doing so good, and we can stop at any point if you want” Wonwoo whispers sweetly to his boyfriend as he watches Mingyu’s finger slowly work its way into Soonyoung who just hisses at the feeling and squints his face lightly. Mingyu reached to the second knuckle and then stills looking up at Soonyoung’s face.

“That really isn’t that bad” Soonyoung whispers and both Mingyu and Wonwoo giggle at his choice of words.

“I have a feeling Soonie has fingered himself before, and this will be easy” Mingyu grins at Wonwoo who just smiles cutely back.

Focusing back to the finger in his ass, Soonyoung groans, “can you hurry up, so my Wonnie can get inside me” he attempts to sound seductive at the last part.

Wonwoo squeezes his hand and smiles at his boyfriend who opened his eyes, “patience, my love.” Mingyu, during this time, had continued to pump a single finger in and out of Soonyoung until he was able to get the finger all the way in.

“Okay, this might be were it starts to feel weird of maybe hurt a bit” Mingyu warns and Soonyoung laughs.

“Please, I can almost get my full hand in, and yours aren’t that much bigger than mine” Soonyoung explains and Mingyu laughs.

Wonwoo decided to really work his boyfriend up while Mingyu skillfully opened his boyfriend up to prepare him. Wonwoo began by adjusting his body so he was now laying beside Soonyoung rather than underneath. Wonwoo laid his head on top of his boyfriend’s chest and kissed around Soonyoung’s pectoral muscle. He placed his hand on Soonyoung’s stomach lightly making circles with his fingers on the skin. He continued kissing around the muscle until his mouth reach the nipple and he began kissing on the nub. At this contact, he moved his hand down until his hand was at the base of Soonyoung’s dick. He feels Soonyoung groan underneath him.

“Going to do the third, then he’ll be ready for you” Mingyu says picking up his pace leaving Soonyoung writhing underneath him.

Wonwoo quickly grips the base of his dick and squeezes lightly before slowly lifting his hand up along the dick. His mouth keeps up a teasing pace on the nipple as his hand slowly works on Soonyoung’s dick. He breathes out lightly on the nipple as he feels Soonyoung try to thrust into his hand. He giggles lightly when Mingyu’s hand immediately reaches over to hold his hip down.

“Hold still baby” Wonwoo says while lifting his head off the nipple so he could watch Soonyoung’s face as he was stroking the other’s dick. Wonwoo eventually picks up his pace, often twisting his wrist and giving experimental squeezes occasionally.

“Aw, I hate to interrupt but I think he is ready for you to make him feel even better” Mingyu coos up at the two removing his heavily lubed fingers from Soonyoung’s ass as he smiles at Wonwoo who stops his hand motion with a teasing squeeze at the very base of Soonyoung’s dick.

“Come on baby, how about you get on your knees, so then Mingyu can have a bit of fun too” Wonwoo offers lightly tapping Soonyoung’s thigh in an encouraging manner.

“Oh, no you don’t have to I’m fine-“ Mingyu says and Soonyoung just giggles as he rolls over onto his knees using his arms to hold his body up, “if you’re cock isn’t in my mouth here soon, I will be very sad.”

Soonyoung uses this as an opportunity to shake his ass a Littleton encourage Mingyu to give in to him. If Mingyu’s mumbled ”fuck” was anything to go by, Soonyoung would say it worked. Wonwoo just smiled at the entire situation and stood up so he could go to the edge of the bed while Mingyu climbed on the bed on his knees and putting his dick in front of Soonyoung’s face. Mingyu experimentally swipes his dick along the edge of Soonyoung’s cheek, he sees his mouth trying to follow it and he smiles down before placing the tip of his dick in Soonyoung’s mouth.

Behind Soonyoung, Wonwoo couldn’t help but note how pretty the entire situation was. They were both doing so good. Wonwoo distracts himself from the situation momentarily while he grabs the condom package off of the night stand. He opens it with his teeth and then grabs the condom quickly bringing it down to his dick. Once he had successfully (?) rolled the condom on, he found the lube bottle and poured some onto his hand and slicking the condom up as much as he could for Soonyoung’s comfort.

“Okay, baby, are you ready” he asked the boy who was currently nose-to-pubes with a moaning Mingyu. Upon hearing his boyfriend he pulls away and gasps for air in deep breaths.

“‘M ready” he sighs appearing drunk off of everything that has occurred, the thought makes Wonwoo smile.

Upon receiving the ready signal, Wonwoo climbs onto the bed behind Soonyoung, who has returned to filling he mouth entirely with Mingyu. Wonwoo looks down at the hole that was pink and clearly loosened. He smiles before placing the tip of his dick outside the hole. He rubs it gently and experimentally around the rim that appeared to be pushing back at him. He smiles before slowly beginning to push his dick into the muscle which sucked him in to immediate warm wetness.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo groans out immediately grabbing Soonyoung’s hips as Soonyoung was pushed further onto Mingyu’s dick causing Mingyu to moan out loudly and Soonyoung to choke and pull back slightly before groaning at the sensation.

“Baby, you feel so good” Wonwoo mutters down as he pulls back a bit before pushing his way back into the heat, “this feels way to good, and I am not going to last much longer” he mumbles and Mingyu groans in agreement thrusting back into Soonyoung’s mouth pushing him further onto Wonwoo’s dick.

In retaliation Wonwoo begins to pick up a pace so that he can push Soonyoung back into Mingyu. By doing this, Wonwoo sees that Mingyu was so close to his climax. Wonwoo thrusts into Soonyoung with more force and he hears Soonyoung groan on Mingyu’s dick before Mingyu begins to slow his pace while keeping his dick still in Soonyoung’s mouth. Mingyu pulls away looking down at Soonyoung with a smile.

“Fuck, you did so good” Mingyu says as Soonyoung proudly shows Mingyu the cum in his mouth before swallowing every drop.

Despite how clearly exhausted he was, Mingyu lays beside Soonyoung and reaches around to grab his dick. He begins to stroke Soonyoung to match the pace that Wonwoo has picked up thrusting into Soonyoung. Soonyoung begins groaning and pushing his ass back into Wonwoo.

“Oh my god, so close” Wonwoo almost whines out gripping tighter onto Soonyoung’s hips and pulling all the way out before thrusting back in with a force that felt unreal.

“Me too, baby” Soonyoung moans resting his head on his arms and turning a little so he could watch Wonwoo. This small action was enough to make the growing feeling in Wonwoo’s stomach spill over the edge. Wonwoo slowed his thrust but continued to fuck into Soonyoung as he road out his orgasm and as Mingyu picked up a brutal pace until Soonyoung was left spilling his own load onto the hotel bed sheets.

“Wow,” Wonwoo groans as Soonyoung rides out his high, as Wonwoo pulls out and sits beside Soonyoung who collapses into his lap once he is completely sexed out and breathing heavily.

“That was the best threesome I have had like ever” Mingyu said Wonwoo flushes while Soonyoung just giggles.

“‘M so tired” Soonyoung sighs wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s waist as Wonwoo pulls off the condom and ties it up before tossing it to the trashcan before laying back onto the bed pulling Soonyoung into his arms.

“I think you guys will want to shower before you get to sticky and gross, and trust me I know how much you want to sleep right now” Mingyu says as he stands up putting his underwear and pants back on, “uh, I am going to go, but anytime you need that to happen again, give me a call.”

“Wait, Mingyu” Soonyoung calls after him sitting up slightly, “thank you, and please stay for a bit.”

“I’m going to go back to my room and shower” Mingyu says stepping closer before wiping some hair out of Soonyoung’s face before kissing his forehead, “I’m serious though, shower then nap, it’ll feel great.”

With one final kiss to Soonyoung’s forehead and a smile at Wonwoo, Mingyu exits the room and Wonwoo pulls his boyfriend closer to him.

“How was it, my love” Wonwoo asks kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“It was so amazing, YOU were so amazing” Soonyoung says snuggle into his chest.

“I’ll tell you what, my love, how about you go shower and I will take care of the bed sheets and order some room service” Wonwoo offers and Soonyoung just smiles before standing up and kissing his boyfriend with a smile before heading towards the bathroom.

Man, Wonwoo was so whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skjdkljsklahdlkj I tired guys but it was so bad. Anywho comments and kudos are appreciated (:

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, here is the first part. I hope you guys like it, I have some pretty fun plans for this. Warning: it will lead to smut sorryyyy. Also comment anything you would like to see from me or any requests you have. Enjoy the first part!


End file.
